Determining an electronic device user's correct identity is useful for security and customization purposes. Once a user's identity is known, for example, the electronic device (e.g., a personal computer, a personal digital assistant) can be customized specifically for the identified user. Frequently accessed websites can be stored as “favorites” within a web browser, and frequently accessed content selections can be presented to the user in a drop down menu.
In addition, a third party (e.g., content provider, user supervisor) can control access to certain content and application programs based on the device user's identity.
There are a variety of ways to identify an electronic device user, including password, personal identification number (PIN), and biometric parameter (e.g., fingerprint, iris scan, DNA sample). But users typically find that it is inconvenient to remember a password or PIN, and measuring a biometric parameter requires equipment in addition to the electronic device being used.